Spiritual Jail
by Erawmovid
Summary: Suite de Saw 3D . Mark Hoffman se retrouve enfermé là où tout a commencé, seul face à lui même. En proie au doute, s'enfuir ou mourir . "Que le jeu commence" Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( C'est par ailleurs une de mes toutes premières fic ) EDIT: Il y aura donc au total 6 chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter .
1. Colère

Hoffman hurlait. voix seule résonnait dans la pièce blanche. La transpiration lui tombait sur le front. Quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur les yeux et ses vêtements étaient quelques peu déchirés. Néanmoins rien ne pouvait détourner son regard perçant et plein de haine de cette sombre et imposante porte de fer qui semblait dominer toute la pièce. Tout en continuant de pousser des cris strident, l'homme se replia sur lui même. Cette porte close et qu'il ne verrait peut être plus jamais s'ouvrir. Désormais, il était seul. Rien ni personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris étouffés par les murs. Ses pensés raisonnaient dans toute la pièce mais en particulier une phrase ... Une simple et si douloureuse phrase lui torturait l'esprit ..

_"Le jeu est terminé"._

Cette phrase le transperçait de tout son corps comme milles aiguilles. Il ne pouvait y croire ni s'y résigner. Dans cette obscurité il n'y avait que lui et sa rage. Personne d'autre. Normalement lui était si imperturbable et cachait ses émotions avec était inflexible vis à vis de ses faiblesse qu'il s'attelait tant bien que mal à cacher le plus possible. Il s'était construit un mur, John l'y avait aidé. Il ne craignait rien. Ni la mort ni quoi que ce soit. Mais pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec John il senti le doute . Non. Il n'était pas sûr. Était ce vraiment le doute. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait ayant refoulé la plus part de ses émotions. La vengeance était ressortie, son vice. Il savait qu'il était bloqué ici avec lui même et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'un mur pour masquer cette haine. Sa profonde rage le poussait à vivre et à chercher un moyen de s'enfuir pour se venger. La vengeance allait le faire sortir d'ici comme elle l'y avait fait rentré.

Il commença donc par examiner la pièce sans vraiment y chercher quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune lumière mais ce n'était pas excessivement dérangeant pour s'y habituerai au bout d'un certain temps. Il abandonna alors ses vaines recherches au bout de quelques minutes. Hoffman, se déplaça près d'un des cadavres aux alentours et s'adossa au mur délaissant la rage en lui, maintenant désespéré. Les yeux mi clos, il regardait le carrelage d'un blanc lignes formaient un quadrillage parfait même si la saleté et les fissure formaient quelques imperfections. Il se demanda combien de temps avaient mis ces jeunes avant de mourir. Une journée , une semaine. Il n'en savait rien, il ne s'était pas occupé de certains des jeux auquel ces cadavres avaient participés. Seulement, lui ne tiendrait que quelques jours à ce rythme. Sa respiration était lente. Il tenta de faire le vide mais rien n'y faisait. Il pivota alors son buste légèrement vers la porte en essayant de ne pas la porte le narguait et le faisait souffrir. Il posa alors ses yeux vers la scie à métaux posé non loin de là.

Il ne pouvait naturellement pas l'atteindre. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il regardait se moquait de lui.

Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas trouver un moyen de se détacher. Il se retourna alors sur sa position initiale et inspecta la baignoire rouillé.Peut être y restait il la clef. Il se pencha doucement vers l'intérieur pour n'y découvrir que le vide, alors par un geste instinctif de désespoir il plongea sa main dans le trou mais la clef n'y était pas. Il n'était pas désillusionné au point de croire que son geôlier aurait pu faire l'erreur de laisser une clef. Se rasseyant, il se demanda comment allait il attendre la faucheuse. La pire des tortures était d'être en proie à ses pensées . Ses pires ennemies.

Il ferma alors les paupières, toujours le noir pensa t il. Puis les rouvrit soudainement. Il comprit que dormir ou se reposer ne le rapprocherait que plus de ses pensées. Il secoua faiblement la tête et poussa un soupir. Il se mit à réfléchir frénétiquement. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait s'échapper .Il savait au fond de lui que les chances étaient minces mais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir .Il se détacha du mur et se posa sur les genoux . Il fouilla les poches des cadavres qui n'était pas encore totalement décomposé et y trouva des papiers des anciens jeux mais rien d'utile. Il pris quand même les papiers et les posa non loin de lui. Il se redressa et hurla en lâchant toute la rage et la colère en lui. Hoffman n'aimait pas perdre. Hoffman n'allait pas perdre. Si John a un lien avec son enfermement, alors rien n'était là par hasard. Il connaissait bien l'homme au puzzle, il savait que le destin n'existait pas.

Le destin n'existe pas et ça, Mark Hoffman l'a compris depuis le jour ou il a rencontré le fameux tueur au puzzle. Et maintenant après tout ça, il reste une dernière épreuve pour lui. Cette phrase lui vint soudainement à l'esprit "_Que le jeux commence_".

Il cracha ces mots dans le vide. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie . Celle de vivre, de voir la lumière et de sortir de cet endroit. Il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer à ce jeu et il voulait y jouer, _son jeu_ .


	2. Illusion

Hoffman se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis le début il était et calme. Il était maintenant là depuis plus de 8h . Rien n'arrivait à le sortir de sa transe. Les yeux clos, il ne bougeait plus, espérant que ce moment dure. Ses émotions étaient tellement partagé. Le désir de vivre mais aussi celui de ne plus avoir à courir après la vengeance.

«Ouvre les yeux...La vengeance t'attend.»

Une voix? Pourquoi y avait il une voix... Il était bien seul pourtant. La voix lui semblait par ailleurs familière. Il la connaissait. Il démêla ses souvenir pour essayer de savoir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Sa respiration était lente. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se résigner à abandonner l'unique once de paix qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il était ici. Peu importait qui était en face de lui, de toute façon les seules personnes sachant où il se trouvait actuellement ne lui voulaient que du mal. La personne se rapprocha. Il pouvait distinctement entendre le son de ses pas. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'entendait, il savait que la personne se rapprochait de lui mais ne pouvait percevoir aucune chaleur humaine. Rien. Il redoutait de regarder cette statue vivante. Il se força à garder les paupières closes mais rien n'y curiosité voulait savoir qui ou quoi se trouvait devant lui. Douloureusement, il entama l'ouverture de ses yeux sans aucune précipitation. Le regard alors mi clos posé sur le parterre d'un blanc grisé par la saleté. Il s'obligea à relevé la tête raidie par l'anxiété. Et très lentement il passait en revue le corps de l'homme qui le dominait par son imposante stature pour enfin arriver au niveau de son visage. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient et la bouche béante il regardait son interlocuteur avec étonnement et effroi.  
Mark Hoffman se faisait face à lui même. Même vêtement, même visage. L'homme libre qui se tenait raide devant lui arborait un large copie ne le tenait pas en pitié, ce n'était pas un sourire compatissant mais un sourire moqueur. Se moquait il de son état misérable ou de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était fait capturé après avoir stupidement pensé gagner le jeu. L'ombre au sourire narquois, se courba et rapprocha sa tête de celle d'Hoffman. Il recracha ces quelques mots:

«Réveille toi Mark. Crois tu qu'on a fait tout ça pour abandonner maintenant? On a buté la salope, on était si proche de notre but. Alors? Tu vas te décider à sortir …? Il existe un moyen et tu le connais.»

Suite à ça, l'ombre fit mine de reculer et après quelque pas il parti en fumée. La fumée se dispersait alors dans toute la pièce jusqu'aux pied d'Hoffman. Après une seconde de vide, il retomba sur ses cuisses poussant un soupir et reprenant un rythme de respiration plus normal. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol afin de s'adosser à la baignoire rouillé. Il se laissa alors quelques secondes de répits et referma les yeux avant d'entamer une analyse des événements et des paroles qu'avait prononcé son double et qui résonnaient encore dans la tête de l'agent Hoffman. Une chose qu'il remerciait chaque jour le bon dieu de lui avoir accordé: la capacité à analyser chaque chose avec une grande aisance. Ça lui avait évité certains désagrément notamment lors de plusieurs jeux et lors de la poursuite de Jill. Néanmoins quelqu'un lui avait aussi octroyé un sens de la vengeance redoutable. Soudainement il se stoppa dans ses pensées et s'attela à abandonner l'idée de s'auto analyser. Cela ne lui ferait que plus désespérer de sa situation.

Après quelques minutes, il rouvrit enfin les yeux et après quelques clignement des yeux, il remarqua que le tas de poussière n'était plus là. Enfait n'avait il sûrement jamais été là. Peu importait. Il détourna la tête pour examiner son environnement une énième fois et repris une réflexion.  
Réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait réfléchir afin de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il regrettait ses précieuses heures perdu en lamentation qu'il aurait pu utiliser plus activement. Il était las de passer de désespoir à rage, de ne pas savoir s'il devait tenter de s'échapper ou renoncer. Il ne devait pas trouve une échappatoire, il allait trouver une échappatoire.

Après ce bref bilan de sa situation. Il concentra toute ses force à trouver une solution. La course pour la liberté va vraiment commencer. Aucun élément ne devrait être laissé au hasard.


End file.
